


Beyond

by Sashaya



Series: Beyond Universe [1]
Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bones is Reaper, Drinking, Fluff, Gen, Reaper!Bones, Shore Leave, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: Bones loves shore leave for so many reasons. He loves not playing babysitter to the crew and the captain, loves the lack of death in space. Loves seeing his sister, spending time with her, catching up with her life. He doesn't count on seeing few familiar faces.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._
> 
>  
> 
> The title can change.
> 
>  
> 
> It's a Doom x ST crossover, where I mostly borrow Doom's characters and put them in ST timeline. Inspired by the last Star Trek movie. This is part one. Part two is in working. Please enjoy.

Bones loves shore leave. He might always complain and swear, when Jim orders him on a leave but he loves it. He just hates, when his captain meddles into his business. Leonard loves being on a steady – mostly steady at least – ground and not suspended in a vacuum. Shore leave is his favorite especially if he doesn’t have to play babysitter – when the crew doesn’t flock to him like lost children. He can relax when they all have mandatory shore leave and Bones doesn’t have to wonder in what kind of trouble the Enterprise will be during his absence. 

McCoy is walking towards the bridge with spring in his steps and whistling a popular, upbeat tune. He doesn’t care that most of the crew stops in their tracks and watch him like he grew a second head. Most of them associate him with scowling and hypos, roughness towards his more stubborn patients. They’re not wrong. They’re not completely right.

“On your way to a party?” Jim asks when Bones enters. The captain isn’t even looking at him but the kid is smirking like he knows everything. 

The blonde idiot won’t destroy Bones’ good mood. 

“Far away from your stupidity” Bones bites back and smirks when Jim looks up with fake-hurt expression on his face. They all ignore Sulu’s chuckling. “I can finally enjoy myself without playing babysitter to you and your alike”

“Harsh, Bones, that’s harsh” Jim shakes his head. “Should I ask where you’re going?”

“Like I’m gonna tell you, kid” Bones snorts and hands over his PADD. Everything is sorted and ready for Leonard to go on his deserved shore leave. He wants to be off the ship as quickly as possible, before some kind of emergency pops up. “Sing me off, captain or you might have a shittone of appointments in the next month”

“Signing, I’m signing now! Calm yourself!” Jim hurriedly puts down his signature and Bones mock-salutes him. “Aren’t you in a cheerful mood?”

“Not flying into the void, what’s not to like about it?” Bones replies. He’s not lying, it’s one of the many reasons he’s in such good mood. 

Uhura catches his attention before he leaves. They have a steady friendship going on between them, mostly based on complaining about Kirk, so it’s not a surprise when she asks:

“Where are you going, Leonard?” then she adds in a fake-whisper. “If I wanted to join your ‘stupidity-free leave’, where can I found you?”

“Like I’ll tell you with this idiot listening in” Bones smiles, pointing at Kirk. Jim shouts something about insulting a commanding officer but is ignored. “But I’ll share that I’m meeting with my sis”

That are his last words before he leaves and the door swoosh close after him. Jim stares at the empty spot, where his CMO stood just a second ago, with confusion clear in his face.

“Bones has a sister?” he asks, genuinely surprised. 

Uhura snorts. 

“Yes, a twin sister”

“A twin?!” Jim shouts. “But there’s already too much grumpy in one universe!”

Kirk’s PADD comes to life. The captain almost drops it in shock, which makes Uhura laugh harder. Even Spock’s mouth twitches in a poor imitation of a smile. 

“ _I heard that, Jim. See you in your next check-up, kid!_ ” Bones’s voice comes through. It’s evilly cheerful. Jim knows what will happen and shudders. 

“Goddamnit, Bones”

 

*

 

Martian Colony 3 isn’t Bones’ favorite place but at least it has a natural gravitation and atmosphere. It could use a bit more green but it’s the closes to Earth he’s been in a long time. Also, Sam is in love with Mars and its amount of archeology sites. No wonder they’re meeting right here.

“Len!” somehow Sam’s voice seems to be the loudest thing in the bay and Bones cannot stop himself from smiling. Or maybe he missed her so much, he tried to hear only her.

It’s been a while since he saw her without her white lab-coat so it’s weird to see her in a flowery dress.

“You dressed up for me?” he asks, accepting a tight hug. Sam smells of earth and chemicals and a bit of a cologne. 

“You wish” she huffs. She’s smiling and Bones feels warm. 

No matter how annoying Sam can be, she always makes him feel at home. Even far away from Earth. It’s a superpower of her, besides always being right.

“So what’s the occasion, Sammy?” he asks, while Sam joins their hands and drags him towards the entrance. “Not that I’m complaining but like you said, your brother is not good enough excuse to pretty yourself up like this”

“I want you to meet someone” Bones’ not really surprised, she’s been happier and happier in her latest messages. Still, he growls at that. A sibling’s privilege to disapprove of any kinds of dating. “Or more like ‘re-met’”

“I don’t think I like this”

“Oh don’t be so grumpy, Len” Sam smiles at him and jabs him in the side. He flinches automatically. Her fingers are boney and always find the right ball of nerves. At least she’s not using his awful ticklishness against him. “Relax, behave and listen to your older sister”

“You’re like 8 minutes older, stop holding it over my head, woman!”

“Never, oh dear brother of mine” Sam laughs. “Never!”

They walk in a comfortable silence for a bit, Bones easily following Sam’s steps. This place is busier now than all this years ago. No wonder, after all it became one of the most favorite vacation spot for ‘earthlings’. Also a place for nerds like Sam to fulfill their dreams. 

“So, what’s the plan for today, Sammy?”

“First, I need to show you my latest discovery! And don’t pretend you don’t want to see it, Len, your scientist is showing”

“And here I thought I hidden it well under the grumpiness”

“Maybe for others, but your sister knows you best” Sam replies. Her smile grows sadder. “Even if she sees you once in a few years”

“You know I don’t do it on purpose, Sammy” Bones sighs. It’s always been between them, the distance they put themselves. First with Sam working on Mars and Len mostly staying on Earth. Then with his ‘transfer’ to Starfleet and that awful mission Kirk dragged him in. They don’t do it to annoy each other or destroy their relationship. They’re just different, with different lines of work. Different destination. “And I miss you”

“You could join me here, you know? We could use a good medic. Both medical and bioengineering staff would love to have you”

Bones shakes his head.

“I love you Sammy but we know we’d try to kill each other before a month’s end” Sam hums in agreement. Leonard looks at the sky with a soft expression on his face. “Plus, someone has to take care of these idiots”

“Your idiots” Sam adds and Len sighs fake-heavily. 

“Yeah, apparently they’re mine” 

“Joanna would love that amount of siblings” Sam jokes, mischief in her bright eyes. Bones looks at her with alarm. 

“We are never introducing them to Jo. They get into enough trouble without her. I’d go completely gray!”

Sam laughs, knowing well that her brother tends to be overdramatic. It’s part of his charm apparently. Sam never really understood that. 

Brown-eyed gaze falls on her suddenly and any normal being would feel uncomfortable under such intensity. Many humans and other humanoid beings (even a Klingon on one occasion) cower under McCoy’s gaze. Though, she’s not normal, she’s his sister so Sam’s only response is to raise her brow at him.

Bones chuckles. He missed this.

“So, who I’m suppose to ‘re-met’?”

“A friend of yours” Sam smiles. “You should approve of my choice. I know you like him”

“Now, I’m really worried”

“You should be” she laughs at his displeased face. It’s so easy to tease each other even after so many years apart. Vids don’t count, they both fake too much in them. 

“Tell me before I scare the poor guy to death” it’s a threat and a promise. 

“Well, Greg denies ever being afraid of you”

Bones stops in his track and stares at Sam, who seems extremely pleased with herself. She’s smug and for a second she looks exactly like Kirk. 

“Duke?!”

“Len, behave, you’re in a public space. You shouldn’t scream” Sam scolds him but it’s evident she’s trying not to laugh. His misfortune always entertained her. “And yes, your favorite squad mate, Duke is my ‘chosen one’ as he likes to say”

“I can’t believe it” Bones mutters to himself. He can actually, it’s been a long way in making. Leonard’s more surprised that they didn’t act earlier. Still, he ought to play the overprotective brother, which Sam hates. “So, you’re happy?”

“What a stupid question, of course I’m happy. And you’re supposed to be a genius like me” Sam grabs his hand and drags him towards the archeological dig site. “Don’t be mean to him later, Len”

“But Sammy!” he whines.

“I said no, Len” she kisses his cheek. “Listen to your big sis, you oaf”

“You’re as mean as always” he laughs.

“It’s in my genes, I cannot help it!”

 

*

 

Sam was right, as always. Len loves hearing about her discovery, enjoys how she and her coworkers light up when he asks the right questions. He gets really into a conversation with one of the geneticist about their newest DNA sample. He loves watching life under the microscope without hurry, fear for someone’s life.

This is good and Sam sees it. She always does. 

“You fit right in” she comments, when they take a break from other people. “Imagine how much fun you’d…”

“Sam, no” Len says firmly but without his usual roughness. 

“Gina would love for you to stay” Sam mentions the doctor, who asked Len to sign a copy of his thesis. Not the weirdest thing that happened to him but it still shocked him.

“She’s not my type” Len snorts and drinks some strange liquid that Sam swore is healthy and a bit addictive. 

“Juan also wouldn’t mind”

Bones watches her, trying to see her thoughts. She shows them to him and they haven’t change one bit. The family motto.

_No judging, just love._

Bones chuckles. 

“Closer but still no”

“It was worth a try” Sam shrugs. She checks her miniPADD – which Bones would happily ‘borrow’ for himself – and stands up. “Time for Duke to meet the dragon”

“So I’m the princess in this?” Bones asks cheekily and Sam rolls her eyes.

“Sure. You’re the prettiest princess of them all” she looks him up and down. “Though, I doubt traditional pink would suit you”

“I have you know, I look stunning in everything”

“Careful, brother, your southern modesty is slipping” 

 

*

 

The café Sam pushes him into is American styled and Bones feel a bit lighter. 

In a moment like this, moments of deep longing for home, he wonders why did he follow Kirk. The answer is always obvious and right on the tip of his tongue, but he still wonders. 

He hears them before he even can notice them. 

“You didn’t say you invited the whole squad”

“I didn’t” Sam beams at him. “Greg said he refuses to face you alone. Though, he might have cover it by the ‘it’s perfect for reunion!’ thing”

“Evil” Bones knows he wouldn’t probably come if she told him. He doesn’t know how he fits in the squad anymore. 

“And not everyone is here” Sam continues, pushing him towards the right table. “Only Destroyer and Sarge”

“Not helping”

“I wasn’t trying to” she leaves his side and slides beside Duke, who greets her with a big smile and a soft kiss. 

Leonard knows he won’t tease Duke much. The guy has been in love with Sam for years. And Len might have threaten him before.

Still, it’s fun when he clears his throat and Duke’s eyes grow with fear. He almost withdraws from Sam only for her hand to anchor him in place. 

Bones smirks widely. And Duke was saying he wasn’t afraid of Len. 

“Reaper, man! Long time no see!” Duke stands up and welcomes him with a surprise hug. Bones’ brows raise and Sam laughs at him. 

“Didn’t take you for such an emotional man, Duke” he pats Duke’s back a few times and looks at Destroyer for help, when Greg doesn’t pull away. 

“Hello, Leonard” Destroyer greets him. “Sorry, he might have drink a bit”

“A bit?” 

“I deny everything” Duke throws in and Bones chuckles to himself.

He missed these idiots, after all. Who would thought?

“Len” Sarge towers over him, like he always had. Though, he’s always been the tallest one in the room, no matter who else was there. Maybe only Destroyer doesn’t feel small compared to him. Sarge is smiling lightly and Bones mimics his expression. It comes surprisingly easy. “Nice to see you again. Though, that’s one long training”

“Shit happened” Bones answers, shrugging and sits down next to Sarge. They leave it at that.

“Heard you’re a doc now” Duke says. He’s holding Sam’s hand and caressing it lightly, apparently without thinking. “Like a proper doc, not just a medic”

“I was a doctor before, you know?”

“No way, man” Duke shakes his head. “You’d hold your PhD or whatever over our heads if you were”

“Sarge? A ‘letter of recommendation’, if you please?” Bones turns to the man, who sighs. 

“Yeah, it’s true” Sarge adds. “Len finished his ‘PhD or whatever’ in his second year with us”

“Not that was his first” Sam throws in with a devilish smile. Duke stares at her, puzzled.

“Damn, you and your family. Cannot be normal in any way, can you?”

“Nope” Bones and Sam answers at the same time. It makes them smile. 

It’s surprisingly nice and relaxing. Bones expected a bit more… animosity. He did leave the squad without a word of goodbye, after all. Though, they’re not schoolgirls to get hang up on things like this. 

“Didn’t think deep space is your scene” Sarge says, after few more drinks. Sam and Duke are busy with each other and Destroyer left not long ago. He said something about picking up Kid before he got lost or corrupted by Portman. 

“It’s not” Len agrees. “But I have a captain that needs constant saving”

“And how’s that your job?” the mood shifts slightly but Len decides to ignore it. 

“It just is” Len shrugs. “He got attached on his way to the Academy and hasn’t let go yet”

“And if he does?”

“Then I kick his ass” Bones answers without hesitation. “He pulled me into a fuckin’ starship, he better take responsibility”

Sarge laughs. 

“So you’re a innocent virgin now?”

Bones flutters his eyelashes at him.

“Don’t you think I’m innocent?” he asks before bursting with laugher. 

“I didn’t have that much to drink” Sarge replies with mirth in his voice.  
It shouldn’t be that easy between them. Bones shouldn’t feel that relaxed but maybe he needed a ‘blast from the past’ to really take a break. He’s surprised how much he enjoys this, how happy Sam and Duke together makes him. Even Sarge’s presence works soothingly. 

He really isn’t normal. 

“Hey, Reaper”

“Not Reaper, Len” Leonard interrupts him.

“Len” Sarge smiles around his name. “If you hate space so much come with us. Join RRTS again”  
Bones runs a hand through his face. This doesn’t seem good. 

“Is it a ‘Recruit McCoy’ day?” Sarge sends him a questioning look. “Sam tried that earlier too”

“Maybe we’re looking out for you then”

“Or maybe you’re not” Bones says that with more bitterness than intended. There goes his good mood. “Despite it all, the craziness and space, I’m happy on Enterprise. I like my job”

“You liked being Reaper too”

“Apparently, I like saving people more than shooting them” he stands up and sends Sam an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Sammy but it’s time for me to return to my ship”

“Oh, and I was sure you’d stay with us until tomorrow” she watches him intensely and he knows he won’t escape that easily. There will be lots of explaining to do. 

“I promise to come back tomorrow” he says. “I still have two more days of shore leave”

“Fine” she’s not pouting but Bones can easily see a 4-year-old in her place with puffed-up cheeks. It’s an endearing picture. “But if I don’t see you tomorrow, I’m gonna drag you out myself. And even leaving the planet won’t help you”

Bones laugh at that because he knows she’s not joking. Sam can do anything when she puts her mind to it. Beating up her younger brother will always be a priority in her mind. 

“Promise” he hugs her tight and pats Duke on the shoulder. “Now excuse me, I need to find my ship”

“I’ll walk you” Sarge offers, standing up. 

“No need” Bones answers quickly and doesn’t wait for Sarge. He can hear the man bid his own goodbyes. 

Sarge catches up to him soon enough. It makes Bones clench his jaw. 

“I know the way, no need to follow me”

He doesn’t stop, only starts walking faster. He’s not running yet but it’s close. 

He’s not a fan of running. He does enough of it to save his life already. He won’t run now. Even if it’s tempting.

“Len, wait” it’s stupidly easy for Sarge to catch up to him. “I didn’t want to offend you”

“You didn’t. Now, bye”

“Len, stop behaving like a child” Sarge grows annoyed. “You’ve never been this emotional”

“Difficult to be emotional if you shoot to kill” Bones bites back. “And I’m not emotional, I’m perfectly stable. So fuck off”

“Seriously, Reaper?”

“What? You’re not my CO. Just a friend” 

They reach the Enterprise both too soon and not fast enough for Bones. He stops by the entrance and glares at Sarge. He was hoping the other man would back off before they make a scene. The crew would just love to witness that. Damn gossipers. 

“What do you want? You said what you wanted, I called you a stupid shellhead, we’re done here”

“Apparently, I didn’t hear the part of me being a shellhead. But then you’re one too, Len” 

Playground insults. Len chuckles with no real happiness behind it. 

“Of course. After all, we’re the same, aren’t we?”

“Len…”

“Is there a problem?”

They look up to see both Kirk and Spock by the entrance. Jim is putting on his I’m better than you persona and is not-very-subtly resting his hand on a phaser. Bones would roll his eyes if he wasn’t so pissed.

“Fuckin’ amazin’” Bones rubs his face. “See what you’ve done? Now the idiot will do something stupid”

“Oi!” Kirk shouts but relaxes. Bones wouldn’t insult him in the face of real danger. It’s kind of their signal. 

“Back off, Sarge. I think we finished our talk” Bones pushes Sarge, who surprisingly moves away. Sarge watches silently as Bones enters the Enterprise and leaves after a few minutes. 

“Not a fuckin’ word, Jim” Bones growls at Kirk, who follows him a few steps behind. 

“Sorry Bones but I think I gotta know what was that about. As per your words, it’s me who usually brings trouble on board”

“Recruitment” Bones says without thinking. “Past” he adds.

“Wait, what? What recruitment? Bones!”

Len turns and gives Jim a soft smile. It doesn’t erase how tense he is but somehow it looks genuine. It makes Kirk relax a bit more. 

“Don’t worry, kid. Like I could leave your sorry ass alone”

“You mean my ‘great ass’” 

Bones snorts.

“You’re a child”

“I’ve been called worse” Jim shrugs. “Wanna share a drink with me?”

Bones seems to be thinking about it deeply but sighs in defeat. He shakes his head.

“Sorry, I’ve already drunk tonight. And I’m meeting Sam tomorrow. She’ll skin me alive f I don’t show up”

“Sam the twin?” Bones nods. “She sounds dangerous”

“You have a bigger chance of surviving Klingons than Sam’s wrath” 

“Scary” Jim shudders. 

“She is” Len says that with the softest expression Jim ever saw on his face. It’s nice seeing this side of Bones. Kirk cannot resist to tease him.

“Oh, Bones. You’re such a sap!”

“Just… shut up”

 

*

 

When Bones steps out of the ship, Sam is already waiting for him at the entrance. She greets him with a wide, cheerful smile and an aura around her that tells Len he has a lot of answering to do. 

“So that’s Sam the twin?” 

Jim pops up behind him and peers over Bones shoulder. He looks over Sam’s body with appreciation. Even dressed in her trademark lab coat, she looks stunning. 

Still, Jim has no right to treat Sam as an object, like he always does with every woman. Bones elbow ends up in Kirk’s stomach. Jim coughs and winces and normally Bones would feel bad for the kid. Well, today Len’s feeling a bit more… vindictive. 

“Sam Grimm, a whole independent person that doesn’t need to be remembered as someone’s extra” she extends her hand towards Kirk. Her smile is all teeth and it makes Bones day.

Sam was never a push-over and James T. Kirk should remember that.

“Sorry, ma’am. Jim Kirk” Jim accepts her hand with a smile of his own. Bones chuckles, not even pretending that he doesn’t enjoy this spectacle. “It’s because I never heard Bones mention you. It’s all because of an excitement” 

“Bones?” Sam throws Len a questioning look.

“Don’t encourage him” Len mouths at her. She faces Kirk again.

“Well, as a captain of a Starfleet vessel, you should work on your ‘excitement’. It doesn’t fit an imagine of a military man” 

“Yes, ma’am. Sorry, ma’am” Kirk is straight as a string. “May I ask one question?”

“Just be quick, we have plans” Sam answers like she’s an admiral on her own ship. 

She would make a wonderful commanding officer if she ever looked away from the microscope. Unlike Bones, who prefers to follow and complain. 

“You said your name is Grimm?”

“Yes. It’s our family name. Len had to change his because of some complications from his past. As his CO, you should be aware of that. I’m sure it’s in his official files”

“I think I’m being called to the bridge…” Kirk takes a step back and waves at them. “Have fun!”

They watch him disappear in the Enterprise and Bones laughs, loudly and with no inhibitions. He rests his hand on Sam’s shoulder, who is smiling proudly.

“Oh, Sammy. I love you”

“Love you too, Bones” they starts slowly walking away from the bay. 

“Oh please, not you too” Leonard groans in frustration. 

“Don’t worry, I prefer oaf of a brother”

“That’s a mouthful” 

“Yup. So I’ll settle for, Len” Sam beams at him and Bones might have pulled something with all that smiling that he’s doing. 

“You know” he puts his arm around Sam’s smaller form. “You might be the only person to call me that, nowadays”

“Save for Sarge”

Sam was always too smart and too perceptive for her own good. Though, it’s not like Len thought she wouldn’t touch this topic. 

Bones sighs.

“Ask away. It’s not like I can stop you” 

“Smart man” 

Sam presses closer to him. Physical contact was always important for them. Mostly because of their parents, because they died before Len and Sam could understand the concept of death. Then, because they learnt to understand it too well – with Len’s job, all these close calls, one time on Sam’s dig-site, when Len was sure he was left all alone. 

Contact is important for them and Sam’s warmth makes everything better. 

“What’s between you and Sarge?”

Bones runs his hand through his hair. 

“He wants me to join RRTS again” Sam grimaces at the news. “Yeah, I don’t want that either”

“Do you want me to kick his ass so he backs off?”

“No, but thanks Sammy” Len laughs. “I overreacted a bit”

“Surprise”

“Hush” he bumps his hip into hers. “I just… I like being a doctor, proper doctor. I like patching these idiots up”

“But wouldn’t you want a steady ground under your feet along with ‘proper doctor work’? I know you miss Earth”

“Yeah… I don’t know Sammy” he sighs. “But Enterprise feels like home even if I hate space”

“You’re a liar” Sam tells him suddenly.

She pulls away and stops him in the middle of the street, holds his hands like she wants to anchor him in her words. 

“Be honest, Len. If you really hated space, would you join Kirk into this awful mission?” she hushes him before he can answer. “Don’t tell me. Answer yourself, you don’t have to do it now. Think it through and tomorrow… tomorrow’s your last day on Mars. Then you can decide”

“You’re too smart for your own good” 

“It’s in my blood, I cannot help it”

Bones pulls Sam into a tight hug.

“I love you, Sammy”

“I know, my favorite oaf” she smiles into his chest. “Love you too”

 

*

 

**Accessing file: 62269MLH**

_Personal file: McCoy, Leonard H._

_Species: Human_

_Affiliation: Starfleet, [CLASSIFIED]_

_Status: Active duty_

_Rank: Lieutenant Commander, [CLASSIFIED]_

_Occupation: Starfleet officer, Chief Medical Officer, [CLASSIFIED]_

_Stationed: USS Enterprise NCC-1701_

_Born: 2227, Georgia, North America, Earth_

 

“Computer, access classified file of Leonard McCoy. Access code: Alpha-54685475-Delta”

 

**Access Granted. Identification: Captain James Tiberius Kirk.**

**Accessing file: 47466GJR**

_Personal file: Grimm, Leonard J.H._

_Species: Human_

_Affiliation: Starfleet, previously Rapid Response Tactical Squad_

_Status: Active duty_

_Rank: Lieutenant Commander, Staff Sergeant (U.S. Marine Corps)_

_Occupation: Starfleet officer, Chief Medical Officer, previously Marine_

_Stationed: USS Enterprise NCC-1701_

_Born: 2227, Georgia, North America, Earth_

“Computer, who else has access to this file?”

**Starfleet officers with clearance. Approved commanding officers of McCoy, L. are sent the classified file immediately after resuming duty.**

“Kirk, out” the file disappears from the screen and Jim leans on the desk heavily. He chuckles darkly. “Well, I didn’t expect that. You always surprise me, Bones”

He straightens out and decides on having a serious conversation with his CMO after his return. 

“You should’ve told me, Bones” he mutters under his nose, leaving his quarters in civvies. 

Later. Now, Jim Kirk will enjoy his own shore leave. Preferably without any disturbances. 

He can a be a captain later. 

 

*

 

The Martian colony isn’t very big so it’s not surprising that Leonard and Sam bump into many of the Enterprise’s crewmembers. Most of them, like Sulu and Chekov just wave at them from the distance and move on. They even saw Kirk, wandering around. The captain either didn’t notice them or decided to steer clear of Samantha and her confidence. Smart choice.

“It’s so nice to meet you” Nyota is the only one to approach them. She’s also the only one, who Bones wouldn’t curse into oblivion for interrupting a day with his sister. “Leonard talks a lot of you”

“I’m happy to finally see you too! Len sings your praises all the time!” Sam is cheerful like a child. Uhura looks at Leonard with a raise brow.

“What? You know you’re the only sane person on this ship” he shrugs, not even a little bit embarrassed. His admiration and respect for Uhura and her work has never been something he wanted to keep hidden. 

Nyota smiles at that, proud and happy. It’s one of the reasons Leonard wants her to know she’s amazing.

“Will you join us for lunch? I don’t know about Len but I’m starving” Sam interrupts with a beaming smile. 

“I wouldn’t want to intrude” Uhura throws Bones a knowing look. He rolls his eyes.

“Join us” he says. “It’d be nice. You can complain about the green-blooded hobgoblin of yours”

“It’s settled then!” Sam exclaims, like a child. “Onwards!”

“You’re a child” Bones tells her as she drags him forwards. Uhura is laughing at him.

“I’m older than you” Sam replies without stopping. 

“You’re a shrimp” he adds. The height difference between them was always Sam’s weakness. One that Bones was never above to not take advantage of. 

Uhura is gathering a lot of attention, laughing so loudly. Especially, from Enterprise’s crew, who aren’t used to her being openly happy like this. 

“I’m perfectly reasonable height. You just have some kind of complex” Sam puffs her cheeks.

“Sam, Sammy-dear” Bones’ voice into more softer version. “I’m average height. Jim’s almost the same as me”

“Not to rain on your parade, Leonard” Uhura throws in, between giggles. “But you are one of the tallest humans on Enterprise”

“Ha!” Sam point out in triumph. “See!”

“Fine” Bones rolls his eyes. He picks up the pace and throws over his shoulder. “You’re still a shrimp”

Uhura’s laughter follows him, same as Sam’s insults. 

 

*

 

“Mac!” 

Leonard spots Mac with ease. It’s not difficult seeing as they’re in a pretty secluded part of the colony in a restaurant that has maybe five more customers. 

Mac enters with confidence Bones remembers about him. A young man follows him. 

“Hey, Mac!” Bones waves his hand, smiling. Takahashi might be the one part of his old crew that he missed the most. Sam rolls her eyes and whispers something to Nyota, who covers her mouth and pretends not to giggle. “Join us, man. You too, Kid!”

“Reaper, I heard rumors but didn’t think I’ll see you” Mac smiles and lets himself be pulled in a hug. “Was kinda boring without you, Leo” 

“You have no idea how much I missed your sanity” Bones tells him. He gestures at Uhura. “Meet your prettier counterpart on the Enterprise, wonderful Miss Nyota Uhura”

“Nice to meet you” Nyota sends both them a charming smile. 

“Ma’am” Mac looks like he’s ready to salute. Kid does salute her and she laughs. “I’m Katsuhiko Kumanosuke Takahashi, please call me Mac. The boy reacts to Kid”

“Hey, man!” Kid shakes his head. He seems completely used to this treatment. “Private Mark Dantalian, at your service. Thank you for taking care of Reaper”

“Who are you copying? It’s like I’m looking at a mini-Sarge. Or mini-Mac” Bones mutters. “Relax and join us”

“Sorry, Leo but we’re meeting with Sarge soon” Mac eyes Bones like he knows something and Leonard sighs heavily. “That’s what I thought”

“Thanks for the heads-up” Bones stands up and smiles at his companions. “Ladies, mind if we change our restaurant?”

“No…” Uhura starts to stand up, when Sam pulls her back to her seat. 

“Yes, we mind” she stares at Bones with a serious face. “Len, don’t be a child and face Asher. You know it’s for the better”

“I hate when you’re the voice of reason, Sammy” Bones runs a hand through his hair. 

“Someone has too” she answers and turns to Mac. “You can join us, sit down”

They don’t dare to oppose her and join them by the table. 

Leonard keeps looking at the entrance, trying to spot Sarge. When the man enters, he jumps to his feet.

“I’ll be back in a second” he tells them and quickly makes his way to Sarge, who is clearly waiting.

“Join me outside for a sec?” Bones ask him and Sarge nods silently. 

Bones leans on a wall and watches as Sarge crosses his arms over his chest. It’s his intimidating pose but it doesn’t scare Leonard. It makes him chuckle.

“Sorry” he says, when Sarge gives him a questioning look. “So apparently I behaved like a child and…”

“Sam made you do it?” Sarge asks but it doesn’t look like he expects an answer. He already knows the truth. Bones nods. “Then don’t do it because she threatened you”

“Sarge, come on. I love Sammy but you know I never do something I don’t want” Sarge raise his brow. “Fine, at least not work related”

“Sounds more likely”

“But you gotta admit you also weren't at your best”

“I might have… been a bit too pushy”

Bones snorts.

“A bit. So, can we agree to disagree? You want me to join back, I don’t wanna, let’s leave it at that”

“I still think you’d feel better back with us. Your CO seems to be dragging you in more trouble than Duke ever did”

“Sarge…”

“I know, I won’t push” Sarge smiles. “Doesn’t mean I won’t comment on it”

“Like I could stop you” he says. “Let’s get back before Sam explodes”

They head back and the air between them is lighter, less tense but not everything is resolved. They understand that but decide to fix everything one step a time. 

They sit down, Sarge next to Uhura, who seems very charmed by the man, and Bones next to Mac. 

“I heard you went private but how long it’s been?” Bones asks.

“A couple of years” Mac shrugs and looks at Sarge. 

“Five years exactly” Sarge answers. “The brass made some stupid decisions…”

“Like sending you away, so we were without a babysitter” Mac fake-whispers. 

“…so we decided to go solo” Sarge finishes, glaring at Mac. 

“Glorified babysitter. My forever title, no matter where I go” Bones sighs but he’s smiling. “Portman’s still with you?”

“Yeah, this rat is probably stalking someone right now” Kid answers. Sam shudders.

“Still a creep then?”

“Still no permission to shoot him” Mac mutters, then catches Sarge’s eyes. “Sir”

“No permission. Too much paperwork even without being Marines” 

“Someone will do it sooner or later” Mac whispers to Bones, who chuckles. 

“Play your cards well and maybe a Klingon patrol will find him”

Mac laughs at that, startling the rest of them. 

Bones doesn’t explain, just hides his smile behind his glass. 

All is good.

 

*

 

“So, did you think it through?” Sam asks. She’s leaning on a fence near her dig site. 

Bones stands next to her with his eyes closed and face turned towards the sky. It’s his last hour on Mars before Enterprise flies towards the stars once again. 

“Yeah” Leonard replies in a soft voice. “Sorry, Sammy”

She sighs. 

“Don’t worry” she says. “It’s not like I expected a different answer”

“I’m gonna miss you, Sam”

“I’ll miss you too, Len. Who knows, maybe you’ll be back here sooner than we thought?”

Bones snorts. 

“Who knows” he repeats. He pushes away from the fence and gathers Sam into his arms, hugging her tightly. She hugs him back with us much energy. “Take care, Sammy and be safe”

“I should be telling you this” she says into his uniform. “Don’t leave me hanging, Len. I will turn Starfleet over if I don’t get a message from you every month”

“As demanding as ever” Bones chuckles weakly. It’s difficult for him to leave. It’s difficult for her to let go.

“No RRTS-shaped goodbye committee?” Sam asks, walking Len towards the Enterprise. 

He shakes his head. 

“I don’t know anything about it”

There’s a commotion before the Enterprise and they pick up the pace. Bones’ crewmembers are crowding near the entrance, looking at the row of men dressed in black.

Leonard smiles. 

“They couldn’t let me leave in peace”

“Nope” Sam chuckles. 

When Sarge spots him, he flashes Bones a wide smile. 

“Attention!”

Seven men straighten out and salute, when Bones approaches.

“You sending me to my death?” Len jokes. 

“Sending you off with luck, you dumbass” Duke responds in a light voice. 

“Board your tin-can so we can leave” Portman adds. 

“See you, soldier” Sarge says. 

“Semper fi” Bones salutes them back. 

Sam rolls her eyes. 

“Go or stay” she pushes him. “You already made your choice”

“Calm down, woman” Bones laughs.

People are staring at them but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t think that most of them know nothing of his past and this is straight out of the Twilight Zone for them. 

“Every month. At least. Remember!” Sam shouts after him. Duke puts his arm around her petite form. 

“Like I’d try to forget” he waves and enters the ship. 

Kirk is standing close-by, smirking.

“Hell of a goodbye party” he comments.

“Be happy they let me go” Bones says. “Was kinda tempted to stay, to say the truth, kid”

“Why didn’t you?” Kirk follows him to medbay. 

“Someone has to babysit you all” Bones smiles. “Now, out of my medbay. Make sure we can take off without losing an engine”

“That never happened!”

“Doesn’t mean it can’t” Bones shrugs and pushes Kirk out. “Just remember if something happens to me, you have Sam to answer to”

Jim gulps and looks around, like he expects Sam to hide in some dark corner. 

“Yeah, maybe I should go check everything out” he mutters and disappears, followed by Len’s laugh. 

The Enterprise takes off with no problems. In no time, he leaves Mars and his sister far behind. 

It shouldn’t be that easy to leave.


End file.
